youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
List of similarities with Greg Weisman's other works
Young Justice features several similarities—intentional or otherwise—to series producer Greg Weisman's former works. Some are more subtle than others. Gargoyles Characters * Sensei has a wonky left eye and a scar over it, like the gargoyle . * Three Gargoyles alumni are reunited in one episode: Jeff Bennett (Abra Kadabra), Thom Adcox (Klarion), and Ed Asner (Kent Nelson). Bennett voiced the gargoyle , while Adcox voiced the gargoyle and Asner voiced the gargoyle . * Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who voiced . Both characters share similar physical traits: Queen Bee dons a veil around her shoulders, which mirrors Demona's wings when furled; she also wears a gold armband similar to the one that Demona used on her left arm, and a golden diadem that resembles Demona's headpiece; and both wear golden earrings. * Vandal Savage has three facial scars that bear a striking resemblance to those that gave to , which later came to be the signature mark of the . However, Savage's scars are not an intentional reference to the Hunters. They were part of his original design by Phil Bourassa.Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14038. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-21. * Various villains (mostly those who work for the Light) exhibit a -like perspective about loss: every time they are thwarted by the Team they never acknowledge defeat, but rather perceive some sort of victory from the events in a very calm and nonchalant demeanor: ** The Light lost their weapon but claimed they could turn it to a benefit; ** T.O. Morrow failed to re-procure Red Tornado, but calmly claimed to have learned a lot about the Team; ** The Light failed to acquire the giant echinoderm, but claimed that "everything falls into place"; ** The Light lost the Sphere and Superboy (again), but dismissed it, because the test of their new partner's delivery system was a success; ** Even though the massive prison break in Belle Reve Penitentiary was torpedoed by Superboy and Miss Martian, Hugo Strange asserted that "the main objectives were all reached". Episodes Revelation * Wotan's lightning bolt incantation "fulminos venite!" was a favorite of the . * Also, when The Team is listing what Kobra Venom has done, Superboy adds "And upgrade Wolf". This is a reference to what happened to the in the episode " ". Humanity * Red Tornado says that he is not sure if the Team's words are accurate, but they may be true. This is reminiscent of 's line "all things are true... few things are accurate" in the Gargoyles comic " ". Secrets * One of Zatanna's spells ("Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub") translates into "Fire burn, cauldron bubble", which is a quote from William Shakespeare Macbeth (Act Four, Scene One). This line was also used in the recreated scene of the play in the episode . Misplaced * The main plot of this episode turned out to be an over-elaborate ploy contrived by the antagonists in order to divert attentions and secure an unrelated goal. This was also done in " ", " ", " " and " ". * Klarion says "Team work is so overrated." said the same thing in " ". Comics Monkey Business * When Superboy breaks free from the illusion, he shouts, "None of this is real". This mirrors 's scream "None of you are real" when he breaks free from his hallucinations in " ". The Pendulum * Ubu tells Ra's al Ghul that he "is healed, but not whole". said the same thing about himself in " ". ...Here There be Monsters When Miss Martian tries to take Ocean-Master's trident with telekinesis, he asks "What sorcery is this?". Goliath said the same thing when he saw his clan in stone sleep during the day, in . The Spectacular Spider-Man Characters * Harm is voiced by Ben Diskin who also voiced Venom. Both characters exhibit idiosyncratic speech patterns: Venom spoke in the first-person plural to refer to himself ("we"), while Harm refers to himself in the third-person singular and uses the impersonal pronoun to refer to others ("it", "they" and a pluralized "its"). Moreover, both are psychotic and both have bound and gagged a character voiced by Lacey Chabert. * Josh Keaton, who voiced the title character, voices Black Spider, a sort of opposite number to the good-doer web-slinger. * Kelly Hu voices Paula Crock (née Nguyen) and Jade Nguyen. In The Spectacular Spider-Man, she voiced a character with the same last name: Sha Shan Nguyen. * Seven SSM alumni are reunited in one episode: Josh Keaton (Black Spider, Spider-Man), Lacey Chabert (Zatanna, Gwen Stacey), Crispin Freeman (Red Arrow, Electro), Kelly Hu (Cheshire, Sha Shan Nguyen), Thom Adcox (Klarion, Tinkerer), Peter MacNicol (Professor Ivo, Dr. Octopus) and Jeff Bennett (Red Tornado, Shocker). Episodes Fireworks * The Team defeats Blockbuster by using the same strategy Spider-Man employed to defeat Shocker in "Market Forces". Revelation * Wotan's lightning bolt incantation "fulminos venite!" was a favorite of Mysterio. Other works * In "Revelation", Steve Blum reprised his role of Count Vertigo from DC Showcase: Green Arrow, written by Greg Weisman. The phrase "Count Vertigo to you, peasant" was also used in that short. * Perdita, Vertigo's niece, first appeared in DC Showcase: Green Arrow, and was reused in Young Justice. References Category:A to Z Allusions to Greg Weisman's works, List of